parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Orinoco Hood Part 12 - Jailbreak/Orinoco Gets All the Taxes/The Big Chase
Genie: One o'clock, and all's well! *(the clock chimes three times) *(Stiletto snorts and smacks) *Stiletto: Genie, you'd better set your brains ahead a couple of hours. *Genie: Yes, sir. Uh, does that there mean addin' or subtractin'? *Stiletto: Oh, let's forget it. *Genie: Yes, sir, Stiletto, sir. *Stilleto: Genie, how can I sleep with you yelling, "All's well!" all the time here? *Mushu: Stile, everything ain't "all's well." I got a feelin' in my bones there's gonna be a jailbreak any minute. *Stiletto: Criminently, Mushu! Point that rifle the other way. *Genie: Don't you worry none, Stiletto. The safety's on Old Betsy. *Stiletto: What in tarnation you tryin' to do, you birdbrain? *Mushu: Just doin' my duty, Stiletto. *Stiletto: You and that itchy finger of yours! *(Genie's muffled scream) *Mushu: Hey, did you hear that? *Stiletto: Sure did, Mushu. There's something funny going on around here. Come on. You cover me. Wait a minute. Is the safety on Old Betsy? *Mushu: You bet it is, Stiletto. *Stiletto: That's what I'm afraid of. You go first. All right, you in there, come out with your hands up. *Mushu: Yeah, reach for the sky. *Orinoco: Just you watch this performance, partner. *Berk: Be careful, Orinoco. *Drake: Jehoshaphat, Mushu. Put that rifle down. *Stiletto: Aw, shucks, Mushu, it's only Mushu. And criminently, get back to your patrol. On the double. Get! *Mushu: I'm a-gettin'! I'm a-gettin'! *Stiletto: That Genie. He's gettin' everybody edgy. Nothing's gonna happen. That fat Maurice is gonna dangle from the gallows come daybreak. *Drake: Stile, why don't you just sit yourself down here, kind of cozy-like? *Genie: Well, thank you, Mushu. *Drake: Just close your sleepy little eyeballs. The sandman's a-comin'. *(Stiletto snores) *Drake: Why don't you, uh, let me loosen that belt? (Singing) Rock-a-bye, Stiletto, Just you relax. *(Stiletto snores) *(Drake hums, Stiletto hums along) *(Snoring resumes) *(Drake hums) *(lock squeaks, clicks) *(Stiletto snorts) *Drake: Oh, Genie, that's mighty sweet. Sing it one more time, would you? (singing) Rock-a-bye, Stiletto, Just you relax. *(snoring resumes) *(Drake hums again) *(The door slams) *Mushu: Wait a minute! Jailbreak! Jailbreak! I heard it! I heard it, Stiletto! The door! The door! (grunts) *Stiletto: Now, for the last time, no more false alarms. *Mushu: Ow! *Orinoco: Now, you release Maurice and the others, and I'll drop in on the royal treasury. *Goofy: Oh, Berk, it can't be! *Berk: (whispering) Shh, quiet. We're bustin' out of here. *Goofy: Thank God. My prayers have been answered. *Sniffles: I'm ready. Where's the bad guys? *Goofy: Take it easy, son. *(Losto and Goosewing snore) *(Lotso mumbles and groans) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Orinoco! (laughing) I'll get even. I'll get... *(Lotso sighs) *(Lotso snorts and grumbles) *(Goosewing snores) *(Lotso's high-pitrched moaning) *(Goosewing snoring continues) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: It's Orinoco I... I want. *(Lotso laughs) *(Lotso mutters) *(Goosewing snores) *Goofy: (laughing) Praise the Lord and pass the tax rebate! (chuckling) *Berk: (whispering) Come on. Follow me. *(Stiletto's muffled scream) *Mushu: Now, Stilet... Now, don't get your dander up, but I still got a feelin' that... (yelps) *Berk: Goofy, get goin'. Hurry. *(The clock chimes four times) *(Lotso moans, snorts, mutters, shudders and whimpers) *(Lotso screams) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Guards! Guards! My gold! Oh, no, no, no. They're getting away with my gold. Guards! Guards! To the jail! Guards, halt! Stop! Desist! (wailing) *Orinoco: Everybody, this way! That's all of them. Get going. *Berk: This ain't no hayride. Let's move it out of here. (shouts) *Goofy: On to Sherwood Forest! *Gadget Hackwrench: Stop! My baby! *Abner: Mama, Mama, wait for me. *Stiletto: We got him now! *Orinoco: Keep going. Don't worry about me. *Stiletto: This time, we got him for sure. *Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear: Shoot him! Kill him! Kill him! *Berk: Come on, Orinoco. Come on. *Sniffles: He's just gotta make it. *Berk: (sobbing) No! Oh no! No! *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: (cheering) Goosewing, he's finished! Done for! La, la, la (laughing) *Sniffles: (sobbing) He's gonna make it, isn't he, Berk (now speaking) Hey, what's that? Berk, look it! Look it! *Berk: Hey, what the... Oh, man, did you have me worried, Orinoco. I thought you were long gone. *Sniffles: Ah, not Orinoco Hood. He could've swum twice that far, huh, Mr. Orinoco Hood, sir? *Dr. Von Goosewing: Look, Lotso! Look! He's made it. He got away again. *Orinoco and Sniffles : A pox on that phony King of England! Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! (cheering) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Oh, no. It's so miserably unfair. *Dr. Von Goosewing: Well, I tried to tell you, but, no, no, no, you wouldn't listen. Your traps just never work. And now look what you've done to your mother's castle. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: (screaming) Mommy! *Dr. Von Goosewing: (screams) Lotso, no! *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: You cowardly cobra! *Dr. Von Goosewing: Please! Oh, no! *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Procrastinating python! Aggravating asp! *Dr. Von Goosewing: Save me! Ooh! *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: You eel in shake's clothing! *Dr. Von Goosewing: Help! He's gone stark raving mad! Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Movies-scenes Category:Robin Hood Parts